Married to a Perfect Stranger
by JustCallMeNevaeh
Summary: Bella and Edward barely know each other. They are forced to get married because Charlie Swan is suffering from cancer. Both of them are determined to make each others' lives hell! In the midst of hatred, tricks and pranks, will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Please let me know your responses ****i.e**** please leave your comments****!**** Even if you think my story is trash, please tell me so that I can improve ****:D**

**This chapter might be a li'l boring cuz it's from Charlie's POV. But I promise to make the remaining chapters more interesting.**

Chapter-1

**Charlie's POV**

Apart from the darkness I felt, I could hear the faint sounds of machines beeping and Esme's sobs. The weak smell of medicines usurped my nostrils. The doctor's words echoed through my mind "You are suffering from blood cancer. Since it has reached a severe stage, there is very little we can do. I'm really sorry."

Worries laced my mind. Not worries about my condition, but worries regarding my only daughter Bella. I was her only known relation in this world. Who'll look after her after my death? Who would fend her from the gold-diggers who constantly pretend to love her, only because she was the daughter of a rich business-man? She maybe 22, but she's my little girl and for me, nothing else was more painful than the thought of Bella getting hurt.

Ever since Renee died 10 years ago, all we had was each other. Renee took away the light from our lives. Bella was 12 then. Most of the people who came to our help and care had personal gains as their motive. I lost trust in everyone. With my beloved wife's death, I was falling to pieces. Instead of taking care of Bella and trying to relieve her of her mother's loss, I was in a depressed coma-like state.

Bella was all I had and it was solely for her sake that I continued to exist. Her happiness became my prime motto. I lived to see Bella smile. Most of the time, I engrossed myself in heavy work to take my mind off gloomy thoughts, but I never failed to spend enough time with my daughter. Her happiness gave me hope to live.

8 years after Renee died, Carlisle- my old friend from high school and Esme came into our lives. Carlisle was like a loving brother to me and Esme was the caring sister I never had. Whatever qualities I lacked in myself as a parent, it was compensated by Carlisle and Esme, and Bella could never be happier. The Cullens were the only people I trusted in this world and I knew I could count on them about Bella's happiness and safety after my death.

But what if, Bella becomes a burden to them at some point in their lives? That is not likely to happen because the Cullens consider her a part of the family. But…. still….

Esme was seated on a couch, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and Carlisle was looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Sympathy….. What else would a man who is taking one step closer to death every second, get?

My own eyes brimmed with tears thinking about my fate.

"Come on Charlie. Don't cry. Be a man." said Carlisle in an attempt to comfort me. I thanked God a million times for blessing me with a trustworthy friend like him.

"Carlisle! My death… it doesn't matter. But, what about Bella? What will happen to her?

All these years, she has grown up under my wing. You know she's not really good at taking care of herself. What will happen to her after my death?" Tears that I tried hard to hold back spilled out of my eyes.

"You shouldn't worry a thing about her" said a teary-eyed Esme. Her voice wavered. "She's like a daughter to us, and will always be. We'll look after her safely after your…". 'Death'. She couldn't force herself to say the word. I knew I could trust them. Esme's presence always made Bella forget Renee's absence. She'll be fine with them.

"Can I ask you both a favor?" I asked in a low tone trying to defeat the quiver that tended to color my voice. "Please consider this my last request. Just…please don't say no" I begged.

"What is it Charlie?" asked Carlisle.

"I…. I…. I would like someone to take care of my business after my death. I know you have your hands full Carlisle. Also, I want someone to take care of Bella. So can you…uhh….I mean…umm…. I'd like Bella to get …umm… married to Edward. Please forgive me if I'm asking for too much. All I want for her is to be in safe hands" I pleaded. I hope he doesn't get angry.

"Oh my God! That is a wonderful idea. Why didn't I think of it before?" said Esme with a smiling face. It was the first time I saw her smile after hearing the news about my condition. I felt overjoyed at Esme's response. All I wanted to do at the moment was to pull away all the tubes attached to my body and hug them both. But I could barely move in this state.

"Charlie. Bella has always been like a daughter to us. It'll be a blessing to have her a part of the family, even though we already consider her family" said Carlisle smiling light-heartedly.

Their words delighted my dying heart.

"Thank you so much" I said, the smile which their response evoked in me never leaving my face.

I was so sure that Edward Cullen, being the son of Carlisle and Esme would be as kind and caring as his parents. He is on a worldwide business tour as we speak. I had seen him once or twice when he visited Forks and he seemed like a very nice guy.

"Bella will be returning from New York next week. She went there for some convention and fashion researches and related work. Just don't let her know anything about my condition. I just can't stand to see her worried. If she enquires, tell her it's flu or something" I said. Carlisle and Esme nodded in agreement. They knew how much it pained me to see Bella vexed.

"We promise we won't tell her. Edward's business is finally coming to a halt. He'll be here within this week. Why don't we host a party this Friday and inform all the people about their wedding?" asked a very enthusiastic Esme.

"Just don't let Edward or Bella know about this until the party. We can't be too sure about how they'll react" said Carlisle.

I nodded in agreement. I knew Bella would be furious at me for taking this decision without her permission. But it's all for the best. She might never regret this decision after my death as she'll have people to love and be loved by.

"I hope it's okay that we're taking over our children's lives for now." I said.

"It's for a good cause Charlie. No worrying okay?" Carlisle said.

I felt like a major load has been heaved off my chest. I don't have much to worry about anymore and can finally join up with Renee.

"Well that's settled then. You'll be getting discharged in 2 days. And don't forget to take your medicines on time" advised Esme.

"I don't know how to express my gratitude in mere words. I really don't. But I'm really really grateful" My voice slightly faltered.

"It's our pleasure to have Bella in the family. Don't worry about anything. We'll cover up about your condition somehow to everyone. Now get some good rest before all of us starts to get too emotional Charlie" said my good friend Carlisle, and with that, all worries were off my mind.

**2 days later.**

I was traveling homeward in my limousine, finally getting freedom from the hospital rooms which reeked with the smell of medicines. Bella somehow came to know that I was in the hospital and right now she was on her way to Forks.

Even thought I told her not to worry about anything, she insisted that she come over and take care of me. Imagine the worry I'd cause her if I told her I'm a dying man. I just really hope she doesn't find out anything about my condition and I really really hope she won't be too mad at me when she comes to know about her 'Arranged marriage' at the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter- 2

**BPOV**

I couldn't wait to get back to my hometown- Forks- a little green town named after a silverware. All the noise and hustles of New York City made me miss all the greenery and warmth of Forks.

I'm a 22 year old girl who still lives with her dad. After my mom's death, he was all I had. My dad Charlie and I are pretty close and hence leaving him is not an easy task. So yeah…..

I heard from one of Charlie's business associates that he was quite ill and was admitted at the hospital. When I called Charlie and enquired about it, he told me not to worry; it was just flu, blah blah blah. I was pissed at him for not telling me. Nevertheless, I decided to fly back to Forks. I knew Carlisle and Esme would take good care of him. Still….. I was tired of attending all the meetings and stuff anyway. It has been a month since I saw my family!

As soon as I landed, I got my bags and found our driver Thomas waiting outside. He has been serving us for about 15 years.

"Good Evening Bella. How was New York?" Thomas asked while I handed over my bags to him.

"Fine! Fine!. How is dad? Is he OK? Anything serious?" I asked anxiously.

"No. No. He's fine as a horse. My! Aren't you really jumpy!" said Thomas laughing at my anxiousness.

"Ok. I'm really worried though" I said getting into the vehicle.

The journey home seemed to drag on forever. As soon as we pulled up at my residence, I ran inside and found Charlie sitting in front of the TV, dozing off.

"DAD!" I screamed out and hugged him, not being able to contain my happiness in seeing him any longer.

"WOAH! WHAT THE…..." yelled out Charlie as he heard my scream. "Oh it's you Bells! You scared the living daylights out of me young lady!".

"How are you feeling dad?" I said laughing, thinking about Charlie's expression when I scared him.

"I'm fine. Ohhh how I love to see you laugh Bella" said Charlie. I guess Charlie missed me or so terribly, because his eyes were filled with tears.

"You're such a cry baby dad." I examined his face closely. He looked kind of pale. There were bags under his eyes. He looked definitely exhausted. There was something else wrong with his eyes, like it was filled with misery or something. Maybe he misses mom.

"What?" Charlie asked when I kept staring at his pale face.

"Been working too much dad? You look really worn out. I think you should get some rest. Speaking of which, I'm tired as well. I think I'll call it a day. I'm gonna get some sleep and then head over to the Cullens tomorrow." I dragged my tired body to my room.

The Cullens were like parents to me. And Alice Cullen was my best friend. Emmett Cullen was like the brother I wish I always had. He was funny and caring. But I've never met their son Edward Cullen. He was on a world business tour for the past 2 years to promote the Cullens' business and to establish co-operation with other companies worldwide. He set out for this journey before Charlie and I moved to Forks. He visits once in every four months. But somehow, I'll either be somewhere else or will be very very busy when he visits. So I have never actually met him.

I ran to my room and dialed Alice. "Hey girlfriend. What's up? You back in town?" asked Alice enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Just wanted to let you know that. It's been about 4 weeks since I saw you people. I'm coming over tomorrow. Right now I gotta get some good rest. Ciao" I said.

"See ya". Said Alice as I hung up. I didn't bother to change into my PJs. The moment my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up hearing the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the wall clock and was amazed to find that it was 10.00 AM. I've been asleep for about 15 hours straight!

I picked up my phone and held it to my ear. "WAKE UP AND GET YOUR LAZY BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Alice at the other end. How did she guess I was sleeping? I swear that girl is psychic.

"Yes. Coming ma'am" I croaked out and hung up before Alice started yelling more. Hell a lot of energy she has!

I got up. Charlie always leaves for his office at sharp 8:45 AM. I stripped and got into the shower. I could just marry the person who invented the shower! Every drop of water soothed my sleepy, wound up muscles. I put on a jeans and the red shirt that Alice loved so much and headed off to the Cullens in my purple Audi.

I hopped out of my car as soon as I reached the Cullen's place and rang the bell. Esme opened the door and beamed widely when she saw me. I jumped on Esme and gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much Esme" I said. If it hadn't been for Esme, I'd still have been grieving over my mother's death. She looked after me like her own daughter.

"I missed you too sweety" she said warmly, giving me a kiss on the cheek. She looked at my face carefully like she had never seen me before.

"So, whats up Esme?"

Her lips curved into a smile."Edward is coming over day after tomorrow. I'm so excited! His trip finally ended. You have never met him right?" went on Esme. Was there something unsual about her smile? Was there a strange glint in her eyes? Either my brain is quite wacky or I need to get my eyes tested, because I feel like I'm seeing/imagining things.

"Yeah I've never met him" I said. Esme's smile remained fixed on her face. I feel like there is a certain glitch in that smile. Hmmm….. Maybe Esme's just too excited. And hey! When did I ever become a palm/ face reader?

I then went to Alice's room. Her room was a huge one, almost the same size as mine. It was cluttered with clothes. The walls were adorned with yellow furry wallpaper making it look really sunny. All the colorful trifles in her room made it look like the haven of rainbow. It totally reflected Alice's character. Full of color, cheerful and vibrant.

I found her sitting on her bed, polishing her nails with great concentration. "ALIIII….." I cried out. Alice almost fell out of her bed. I laughed out loud. Usually it was Alice who always did that to me.

"I nearly got a heart attack you stupid woman" she screeched in her sing song voice. "Good pick by the way" she remarked, examining me from head to toe.

"Thanks. I'm honored, because Alice Cullen likes my outfit." Alice was a fashion designer. And I work for the fashion magazine namely Vogue. We loved FASHION! But Alice is fashion crazy. She always goes overboard with shopping and stuff. I may have a good fashion sense but Alice….she is an enchantress when it comes to fashion.

"So how was the convention? What's the latest news on clothes? Met any cute guys?" she asked in one breath.

"It was damn good, but later it got boring. I really enjoyed the researches. We entered all the well known clothing stores and got hell a lot of ideas. Then we did mixing up and stuff. And about the guy part, I was too busy enjoying work. But there was this cute guy called Drake. He was really really cute. He asked me out and we had dinner. But he was such a self-centered idiot. All he could talk about was himself and the words 'All that glitters is not gold' flashed through my mind during the entire night" I said, while memories of the horrible date flashed through my mind.

"You should take the 'guy matters' more seriously Bella." said Alice, suddenly getting all serious.

"So, how is Emmett and Rose?" I asked trying to change the subject. Emmett and Rosalie got married about 2 and a half years ago. Emmett was the eldest of the Cullen kids. Rosalie, his wife, also sister of Alice's boyfriend Jasper was the most gorgeous woman I've ever met.

"They're good. I'm so-so-so excited. Edward's coming over day after tomorrow!" Her voice went all high-pitched with excitement.

"Yeah. That's great" I said. I have never met Edward before but I have seen his pictures. He was a Greek God to look at. I admit, he's hot to a 100 degree on Celsius scale. His eyes were like shining emeralds, he had plush lips and his face was flawless. Atleast it looked so in the pictures. But looks are just not everything.

Alice had told me that Edward was really popular in high school and college and all the girls were constantly falling at his feet. I don't know if he had his way with all those girls. I never asked.

He reminded me of Jacob, my ex-boyfriend from senior year. God, how I detest that creep! I did my college at Phoenix. Jacob was the captain of basketball team. His tanned body, long black hair and a hot physique made all the girls go goo-goo eyed and crazy. The stupid sleazeball took advantage all the girls in school. I was the only one who found him unattractive and stood no non sense from him.

He tried many times to get into my pants, which I didn't allow. He gradually made me believe that he changed. I bought every one of his untruthful words and agreed when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Everyone actually thought he had turned over a new leaf.

We became the main topic of gossips in school. After one month, he got into my pants and then continued his old ways, having his dirty fun with all the girls. The idiot had never changed! I never cried over him because I knew he wasn't worth it. Whenever I thought about him, the feeling of despise took over my emotions and not despair. Ever since then, I believed all guys were jerks, I trusted no one. However, Alice changed all my theories on guys. I expected Edward to be somewhat like that scumbag of a Jacob in character.

"So did you buy anything hot for the party?" asked Alice bringing me back to the present.

"What party?"

"Mom and dad are hosting a party day after tomorrow. I don't know what the party is about though. They're not telling me" grumbled Alice.

"Maybe it's a welcome back party for Edward?" I suggested.

"No way. We did a welcome back party last year. I think you were at Alaska then. Yeah so, he whined like a baby throughout the party saying it was childish. But you know what? I feel like there is some biiiiig secret behind this party. I just don't know what it is but I can feel it." Said Alice, in a mysteriously serious tone.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were psychic" I said sarcastically.

"Noooo. I'm serious! Anyway we have shopping to do tomorrow. Ok?" Was there a day Alice never shopped?

"Yeah. But I'll only shop with you if you promise not to do continuous shopping for 6 hours straight like you did last time" I warned.

"Yeah. Yeah. Please don't threaten me. I'm soooo scared" said Alice putting on a fake scary expression.

That pixie would always get her way no matter what. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE SHOPPING! But shopping WITH ALICE is just totally another thing. However much reluctant I am to shop with her, she'll somehow get her way. I don't know how she manages it! Earlier, her puppy dog eyes did the trick. But I don't fall for that crap anymore.

"So Bella" said Esme suddenly entering Alice's room "I think you should get a really pretty dress for the party. I want you to look stunning. Okay?" said Esme. Weird. Why does she want me to look good for this party which I assume could be about welcoming Edward, though Alice said that wasn't the case. Esme is like my mother so I didn't question her. After all, Renee used to say that to me all the time.

"What about me?" asked Alice.

"You, young lady have enough dresses to clothe the whole people of Forks. Your closet is as big as your giant room itself" said Esme getting all motherly and strict on her. True story. Alice never wore a dress twice.

"What about this?" asked Esme taking out a beautiful white dress lined with black velvet at the edges.

"Oh mom! That is so yesterday!" remarked Alice.

"That is because you bought it yesterday" retorted Esme. "Anyway, I'm not arguing. Both of you can do as much shopping as you like. And hey, please let Alice do your make up for the party Bella." saying so, Esme winked at me and left.

"Hey why does Esme act as if this party is all about me?" I asked.

"She just wants you to look extra nice. Doesn't every mother wish that?" I felt happy because she referred to Esme as my mother as well.

"Charlie seems really sad lately. I think he misses mom." I said.

"He might have felt lonely. I mean, you were gone for a month!"

"Maybe…. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Got some work to do. Gotta split."

"I GET TO PLAY BELLA BARBIE!YAY!" squealed Alice. I sighed. Let's hope Alice doesn't go overboard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

**BPOV**

I picked up Alice in my car at about 10.00 AM the next day and we headed off for our little shopping spree. The word 'little' would be an underestimation since I'm shopping with none other than Alice Cullen. I deliberately took my car today so that I don't have to sit through Alice's driving the whole way. When it comes to driving, Alice is really really crazy because:

**1)** She drives TOO fast.

**2)** She always overtakes other vehicles.

**3)** Hence people will always be shouting at us.

**4)** Whenever she gets caught, she either flirts with the policeman or offers money.

**5)** She never bothers with the traffic lights.(No one and nothing can stop Alice Cullen-she says)

**6)** She never gives way to others.

Someday she'd get caught. Why take the risk? So I decided to drive myself.

"GOSH! You drive like a snail" complained Alice.

"Snails don't drive" I said curtly, not taking my eyes off the road. "And I'm not gonna let you drive. The last time I did that, we almost ended up in the police station."

Alice sighed and continued to meddle with her I phone. Finally we reached our all time favorite shop and after many hours, we picked the perfect dresses.

I picked a strapless purple dress that reached my knees, with a shiny black belt. Not too flashy or too sexy. Just perfect. Alice picked a gorgeous flowing aqua blue dress. We also bought matching killer pumps.

"That dress will look totally stunning on your figure. I bet everyone will be humping you with their eyes" remarked Alice.

"Alice, however much you flatter me, I'm not gonna let you drive" I replied smugly.

"Oh crap! Nevermind! But I did mean what I said"

We headed to a cafe and had a really refreshing coffee. Alice chatted on about Jasper, her boyfriend who also happens to be Rosalie's brother. Then she talked about how excited she was to see Edward. By the time we headed home, it was late evening.

"Reach here by 3 in the afternoon tomorrow okay? The party starts at 6.00. I'd need a lot of time dressing you up." Said Alice blowing at her nails.

"Wow anyone would think I was really pathetic at dressing myself" I said.

"3 PM OK?" Alice ordered.

"Yes. Because I'm your slave." I wouldn't dare not to obey the freaky little pixie.

**EPOV**

I was glad to have finally reached Forks. No more journeying around the world. What a relief! Carlisle picked me up at the airport. As we traveled through the road, I felt immense happiness in seeing all the greenery. Sleep was slowly taking over my senses.

"Son I'm proud of all your work" said Carlisle.

"Thanks dad" I said sleepily. My thoughts seemed to be getting hazy.

"I have something to say" said Carlisle in a low tone. He kind of looked guilty. I wonder what he had to say.

"What?" I asked as a yawn escaped my mouth.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Our company required extra space for storage and due to excess staff, we decided to open another branch here in Forks. So I…ummm… used your place for that." uttered Carlisle in one breath.

That woke me up. Although I didn't catch much of what he said, I heard the necessary parts.

"What?" I cried out, staring at him in disbelief. "You never asked my permission dad. If you had asked me, I would have never allowed it!" I didn't bother to keep my voice low.

"I know you wouldn't have allowed. That's why I…err…never asked. It wasn't being used anyway" said Carlisle.

"That is such a poor excuse Carlisle!" For God's sake! I'm 25 years old! Somebody, give me respect!

"I'm sorry. But we're on the look out for a new place for you. Don't worry. You'll get another house soon enough. Till then please stay with us." said Carlisle. I think he kind of got frightened by my reaction. I calmed down.

"Never mind. It will be great to get waited on hand and foot by mom again for sometime." I said trying to cheer myself up as well as Carlisle. He nodded his head.

"So Edward, umm… well... are you dating anyone right now?" asked Carlisle suddenly in a kind-of-unwilling-tone.

That was weird. He had never asked me anything about my love life before.

"No. Why?"

"Just asking! I'm your dad after all" Carlisle smiled at me. Something weird about that smile… Hmmmm….

"Okay" I said, extending the 'kay' part.

"So we're having a party this evening, 6 PM. Get some good sleep and be ready by then" Did someone paste that smile to Carlisle's face with a glue?

"Oh no! I hope it's not one of those welcome back parties" I groaned. I couldn't forget that crappy 'welcome back' party they threw me last year. I felt like a baby, the way all the guests treated me.

"Don't worry. It's not" he said chuckling at the memories. What a relief!

When I was about to fall asleep, we reached home, I found Alice and Esme waiting on the doorstep. They seemed really excited. I gave them both a hug.

"I'm so sleepy. I have to get some rest right now. I'm sorry" I said going upstairs, taking two at a time.

"That's alright honey. Get some rest. Alice and I will take care of your clothing for the party okay?" said Esme flashing her heart warming motherly smile.

"Ok" I replied as I walked to my room towards my heavenly bed.

**BPOV**

"Daddy-o! It's around 3. I'm heading off to the Cullens. Unfortunately, Alice wants to do my make-up for the party." I said in a whiny tone. Charlie just chuckled.

"Whatever is this party about?" I asked Charlie who was in his study, leafing through some papers. His reading glasses slid off his nose for the umpteenth time as he tried to fix them in place.

" I don't know kiddo. We'll see" said Charlie turning to me. His glasses slipped off again. I think I saw tears in his eyes but I ain't too sure because he positioned his reading glasses properly this time and it's not easy to see through the glass when there is so much sunlight flooding the room.

"Are you crying dad?" I asked trying to see his eyes properly through his glasses.

"What! No!" he said looking down at his papers. He seemed to be absorbed in his work. Charlie doesn't seem to be himself lately. "Anyway, make sure you look really really nice"

"Wow. You people make me feel really ugly". Why was everyone telling me to look extra nice? Did I grow a beard? Did I get really fat? Did someone shave off my hair? Am I that hideous?

While driving all the way to the Cullens, I couldn't get Charlie's sad expression off my mind. I almost drove into a tree and slightly scraped an old lady's car. Oh shucks! I'm becoming as bad as Alice.

When I pulled up at the Cullens, Alice was waiting for me outside.

"Lets get ya dazzling honey" she said pouncing on me.

We raced upstairs to Alice's room and I was astonished to find her table filled with all kinds of cosmetics. Her table is really huge I tell you!

"Alice did you buy the whole shop or something?" I asked astonished. No woman should use that much crap on her face!

"Let's get started. Now strip." Alice ordered ignoring my comment. I did as told. She started scouring my face using some sort of scrub. I think it was strawberry..

"By the way, Edward is here. But I didn't get to talk to him properly. He was so wiped out after the journey" said Alice frowning.

"Turn that frown upside down woman. You are gonna see him a lot anyway." I said trying to cheer her up.

"True about that. You have never met him right? Isn't that weird? I mean you are like family and you still haven't met Edward" babbled on Alice. I felt extremely relaxed, reclining on Alice's comfy chair, listening to her chatter while her soft fingers moved over my face, cleansing my skin.

"Yeah, I know! So Emmy bear and Rose are gonna be here, right? I haven't seen them for a really long time". Emmy bear was my nickname for Emmett. He calls me Belly bear. Childish? Apparently yeah. I really missed those two. They lived a few miles away from here.

"Yeah. Of course they'll be here" Alice was so psyched about seeing everyone. Come to think of it, has there been a time when Alice was never hyper? I don't think so.

"Charlie doesn't seem to be himself lately. And I have been so busy with work for the past few months. So, I took a break from work for 2 months" I said while Alice put on a pineapple flavored facial mask on my face.

"What? No work for 2 months?" Alice asked surprised.

"No! It means I'm gonna be working from home for 2 months on my laptop." I said, clearing Alice's doubts.

"Ohhh. That's a good idea. You need to spend a lot more time with Charlie" said Alice fully concentrated on her work.

I watched her pinching and poking and prodding and pulling and punching and pressing and pummeling me, through the mirror. Well, not exactly punching and pummeling and all, but you get the whole idea right?

After sometime when I was washing my hair in the bathroom, I heard someone knock on the bedroom door.

"Bella! Can you get that? I'm kinda busy putting on my facial mask" called out Alice.

"I'm in the bathroom washing my hair. That means I'm busier." I riposted.

"Fine fine!" Alice grumbled and I heard the door squeak open.

"Oh My God! Its pixiezilla!" shouted a very velvety voice. That voice! Smooth and yummy as honey! I wonder to whom this luscious voice belongs to.

"Whaddya want Edward? Its girl time right now" I heard Alice say in an annoyed tone.

Edward. Hmmm… His voice was as perfect as his looks. But who cares? You shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Where's my tux? Hope you've picked a decent one."

"Yeah it's a pink one with a neon green tie. Perfect for you, don't you think?" I could imagine Alice grinning wickedly right now.

"You're kidding right?" That hot velvety voice again.

"Nope" Alice said popping the 'p'.

"You have company?" I heard Edward ask.

"Yeah, guess who?" squealed Alice.

"Whoever it is, I feel pity on her for having to be your Barbie doll." Right about that dude.

"Its Bella Swan you loser"

"You mean _the_ Bella Swan mom and dad talks about all the time?" he asked.

"Yes that's the one! By the way, the tux is with mom. Ask her. Now get out before I decide to put make up on you, blockhead" Alice might have been in the midst of a very important task cuz she sounded really pissed.

"Thanks Alice. I feel the love." Then I heard the door slam shut.

After certain hours, our make over session was finally over. Alice looked really really pretty as always. Her hair looked less spiky this time.

"Ok go look in the mirror" Alice urged me, once she was done with the final touches on me. When I looked in the mirror, my lower jaw almost hit the ground. Was that really me? I'm not boasting, but I looked beautiful. My hair hung loose, some bits draped over my shoulder and I had on a light pink glossy lipstick.

"Oh my God Alice! You are a sensation! A phenomenon! I can't believe that's me! You are a miracle worker!" I cried out.

"Non sense. It's your natural beauty. All I did was just highlight it" said Alice grinning widely. She gazed at me from head to toe as if I was some artistic piece of work.

"MMMHHmmmm" I hummed unbelievably.

"Its 6:15! Come on chick! Let's flaunt what we've got!" Alice said smacking my butt.

**Please review :) Tell me what you really think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter- 4

**BPOV**

I stepped out into the extensive lawn at the back of the Cullen Household along with Alice. How amazing the backyard looked! It was impeccably illuminated and the music promoted a buoyant feeling. There was a raised podium at the other end. The decorations were awe- inspiring. Esme is a wizard when it comes to decorations, just like how Alice is with fashion. The place looked very much alive and animated with numerous people walking around. There were SO MANY people.

"WOW. Esme has done a wonderful job in decorating this place" I was entranced before the beauty of this place.

"Yeah. Looks startlingly amazing" said Alice staring at the decorations around.

The food table was laden with exquisite delicacies that would flood hungry mouths. It looks like Esme has put on great effort into this party. What could it be about? It's not Esme and Carlisle's anniversary nor is it any of the Cullens' birthday.

As I was lost in my chain of thoughts, someone took me in a tight bear hug from behind. "BELLY BEAR" this someone bellowed onto my ear. Of course, Emmett!

"Emmett …. Can't….breathe..." I managed to say while he locked me densely to his body. I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Put her down….You're ruining my masterpiece" said Alice giving Emmett a displeased look while trying to hide her happiness in seeing her big brother. Emmett placed me on the ground.

"Wassup sista?" he asked Alice, giving her a light hug. He knew he'd get his eyes clawed out if he messes Alice's outfit.

"Wow. Looking good Bella" saying so, Emmett wolf- whistled and that caught the attention of several people. I could feel red coloring my cheeks.

"Thanks!" I said giving him a slap on his muscled chest but he didnt even budge. "Alice's work" I said motioning from head to toe.

Rosalie came over to us walking like a model. She had a body that put all super-models to shame and a physique that all girls would die for. Her hair was a warm shade of honey gold which now lay cascading down her shoulders beautifully. Rosalie was the synonym of hotness. Her flawless body and foxy features never failed to attract the attention of all men. But she had eyes for no one but Emmett.

"Hey honey bun. Looking great" she said giving me a hug.

"Words can't express how gorgeous you look Rose". At first, looking at Rosalie used to make me feel very ugly. I was plain with brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. But you get used to it.

Just then, Jasper breezed in looking handsome as ever. He was quite tall and lean with curly hair and a warm smile. Jasper and Rosalie were twins but the only thing similar about them was their hair color. He hugged Alice and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What's with the HUUUGE crowd?" asked Jasper.

"Dunno. Must be some hefty event" Emmett replied.

We all started talking about random stuff. No one seemed to know what the party was about and all of us were desperate to find out.

"So, did you guys see Edward?" asked Alice excitedly.

"No. Where's my little Eddie?" Emmett asked. Right then, I saw Charlie arrive and I went over to talk to him.

"You look stunning Bells" Charlie said and I blushed as if on cue. Charlie asked me if I met Edward and I told him that I didn't. I explained to him about Alice's torture today and he said it was worth it. Some of Charlie's friends approached him then and he went along with them.

I felt the need to use the toilet so I headed upstairs to Alice's room. I could hear someone climbing the stairs behind me but I was too engrossed in fixing the belt on my dress. All of a sudden my heels flubbed unexpectedly and my body swerved and I lost my balance. I was sure I was gonna break my neck on falling. I fell onto the staircase, my back banging against the edges and my leg hit the person who was behind me and that person fell on top of me.

"Owwww" I yelled out.

"What the hell?" I instantly recognized that velvety voice.

"Omigosh. Owwww. Get off me" I knew I sounded rude even though it was my mistake. But my back was killing me and he was kinda heavy. If it had been Emmett who fell on top of me, I would have died of suffocation by now.

Edward slowly raised his head and frowned at me, his messy bronze hair all over his face. That was when I saw his face for real for the first time! He was stunning. Gorgeous. Alluring. Hot. Appealing. Dazzling. Divine. An exquisite piece of work. A face that resembled Greek Gods. The pictures I saw did no justice to the beauty of this ravishing creature on top of me.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" he asked angrily trying to get up, knocking me out of my thoughts. I can't believe I just thought all that stuff about him. Edward Cullen was a jerk beyond that pretty mask of his- just like I predicted. I hope he didn't notice the stupid blush on my cheeks.

"You're so heavy! Get off me you jerk!" I said, peeved. I don't know why I just called him a jerk. Maybe I was disappointed of the fact that he was not internally pretty like his looks. I didn't even feel like apologizing.

"Wow. You fall over me and I'm the jerk?" Edward asked standing up and straightening his suit. He looked unbelievably at me as I tried to get up, his lips tightened in a thin line, as if to prevent himself from cursing me, out loud. He apparently had no idea who I was.

"Well I was about to apologize. But then you started getting all crabby" I said sitting up and bending myself to make sure that I broke no bones.

"How rude, klutzilla" he said and stomped off upstairs leaving me like that. I cant believe he is Carlisle's and Esme's son! He is nothing like them! Not that I was any better.

"Jerk" I yelled back. I'm pretty sure he heard me though he didn't respond. What a ninny!

I slowly got up and dragged myself to the toilet, rubbing my aching back all the way. Edward was breathtakingly beautiful. He was tall, lean and muscular, though not as muscular as Emmett. He looked about 6 feet 2 with crazy bronze hair that pointed in every direction. His clear eyes were an appalling shade of emerald, his jaw so symmetrical and confined. His lips looked…. delicious, as though if you bit them, it would feel like you were sinking your teeth into chocolate. TOO BAD HE WAS A JERK. Are all dishy men jerks? My conclusion- I don't like Edward even though he is limitlessly hot. I was glad nothing happened to my leg. Why did I have to embarrass myself in front of Edward Cullen? He called me a klutz! Anger and shame was building up inside of me, the more I thought of him. I cant even understand what possessed me to think he was gorgeous and hot and stuff some moments ago. He was plainly a jerk beneath that glamour. Good thing no one witnessed our embarrassing encounter.

When I went outside, Alice came running to me. "Bella! Where the hell were you? I was looking all over for you." When I was about to reply, she gave me a nudge and motioned to a group of guys standing near the food table. One of them was looking in our direction and smiling a sickly sweet smile.

"That dude, Michael Newton I think he is, has the hots for you" she said giggling like a school girl.

"I don't care Alice. I just had the most humiliating encounter of my life with..." I was saying.

"Oh hey there's Edward." She said cutting in and beckoning Edward Cullen to come over. Oh crap! Not him again!

Edward walked towards us and he knitted his eyebrows as he saw me. Hello again Jerkward!

"Hey Edward. This is Bella. 'The Bella Swan' " Alice squeaked, with air quotes. Edward looked seriously taken aback. He stared at me for one whole perturbing moment and turned back to Alice.

"What?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"This. Is. Bella. Swan" This time, she said it slowly with pauses.

"Her? You're kidding me right?" asked a very confused Edward. Did he even consider the fact that I was still standing in front of him?

"What do you mean?" asked Alice, now looking as confused as Edward himself.

"Are you positive that she's the exact Bella Swan, mom and dad mentions, like, all the time?" Edward studied me from head to toe. I felt like some unapproved experimental model. What is wrong with this guy? He was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Edward, don't be so….." but I cut in before Alice could complete her sentence.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan. Do you have a problem with that? And you two need to stop talking as if I'm not even here" I said indignantly. So maybe I'm not as nice as he expected me to be, but he was a big fat jerk himself. Alice and Edward looked at me surprised. Edward sneered, fully realizing that I was really 'The Bella Swan' or whatever, when I let out my angry side. Alice on the other hand, looked completely dazed.

"She's so mean and rude. Nothing like what mom and dad described" Edward said calmly.

"Have you two met before?" asked Alice quietly, pointing at me and Edward using both her hands and repeating the same gesture with opposite hands.

"Yes. Moments ago" I said curtly, looking at Alice alone. She still looked confused. Was this teeny bit of information too much for her little pixie brain to handle? I noticed Edward walk away in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Snap out of it Alice" I said, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Ohhhh sorreeeee. I feel like a total fool. I just realized you said you met him moments ago. At first I thought you had met him earlier and I was wondering, because you told me you had never met him before and I guess you two didn't meet in a gracious manner. I was thinking maybe…."

"Stop rambling Ali. Now I get why you looked so dumfounded" We both burst out into laughter.

We walked around looking for the others while I explained to Alice about the embarrassing encounter on the stairs with her brother. I left out the part where I thought he was hot as hell. Finally we found Emmett and Jasper arguing over baseball or something and Rosalie was watching the two, back and forth in an amused manner. Alice stopped all the arguments and told them about my meeting with Edward. Everyone seemed to find it very very funny, except me. Emmett guffawed so much that he choked and acted like he was dying, but we all know when Emmett pretends.

Soon Edward joined us with a cup of champagne in hand, muttering "I had enough socialization for tonight". We engaged in random conversations that included movies, weather, our parents etc. I told them about Charlie's depressed looks and they all agreed that he was missing Renee too much. Edward acted like I didn't even exist and I did the same. We totally avoided eye contact. Rosalie watched us with a raised eyebrow, nodding her head in disapproval at our childish behavior. Sometimes I just hate it when Rosalie goes into 'mother mode'.

"So, how do you like our Bella, Edward?" Emmett asked his brother with a cheeky smile. I felt like smashing Emmett, but I would only end up hurting myself.

"Intolerable" Edward mumbled, sipping his champagne, still avoiding eye contact.

The blonde haired dude, whom Alice showed me earlier, I think his name was Michael or something, walked towards our crowd.

"Hey" he said, slowly taking my hand in his. Before I had time to respond, he placed a light and disgusting kiss on the back of my hand. I felt repulsed! I never liked this guy the moment I lay my eyes on him. He looked too sickly sweet, obviously not my type. I tried to hide my disgust, a fake smile plastered on my face and slowly pulled my hand away trying hard not to seem rude.

"My name is Michael, but call me Mike. You look like an angel who fell down from the heavens" Oh. My. God. Somebody please help me! I might actually throw up! Was he for real? I saw Emmett snickering and trying to turn it into a cough. Edward and Jasper turned back and were shaking vigorously, obviously laughing. Rosalie stared at him wide- eyed and Alice stood there without any specific expression.

Just when I was about to tell him that I wasn't interested, red and yellow lights emanated downwards from the stage ceiling intermittently. Esme appeared at the centre with a microphone in hand, followed by Carlisle and Charlie. Esme's caramel colored hair fell down her back in curls. Her auburn eyes and her graceful features seemed to be lit up with happiness. Carlisle stood beside her, his blonde hair combed neatly and his young and attractive features mirroring Esme's expressions. Charlie stood beside Carlisle looking as happy as ever making me wonder if all that depression I saw on his face was just an illusion.

"I know everyone present here is curious to know what this party is about" Esme said in her sweet voice.

"Finally the secret is gonna be revealed" Jasper declared dramatically.

"The Swans have always been more than just business partners to us. They're like family…" That's sweet. But why was she talking about us? I heard someone sneer, probably Edward. He was really aggravating!

Esme continued "I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I'm extremely happy to announce that my son Edward Cullen will be marrying Isabella Swan."

**DUN DUN DUN DUN. Thanks for reading. Please leave your reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry but school is keeping me uber busy. If anyone would like to continue this story, please let me know :D :D :D


End file.
